Pack Shenanigans
by DerekHalesLittlePrincess
Summary: Two, or maybe three part story. :) Set in Motel California. But instead of it being scary its funny.


I got this from the scene where Chris Argent tells Allison that he'll hop in the car and come get 'you guys.' I think he secretly worries about all the kids of Beacon Hills. Werewolves and humans both. Derek included. So here is a little scene I cooked up, so pretend Allison agreed to let her Dad pick her up, and Chris swung by Dereks to get him because he didn't know Derek was supposedly dead. Oh. News flash, I DO NOT SHIP JENNIFER AND DEREK! Stay awaaaay from my man! ;D So Im substituting Ms. Blake with... MYSELF! ;D REVEIWS ARE AWESOME! :)

"Do you want me to come pick you up? I don't mind a late night drive." Chris Argent spoke into the phone as he looked around the destroyed warehouse. "No, no... Well. Yeah. I guess. It's just... it feels weird here, Dad. Like something is going on. Something bad." Allison voice drifted back to him and he nodded, already turning on his heels. "Alright. You kids stay safe. All of you get together in one room. I'll be there in a few hours." "Okay, Dad." Chris walked out of the warehouse and walked up to his SUV, a grim look on his face. "And Allison. I love you." Allison laughed a little. "Love you too, Daddy." And then the line clicked and went dead.

Allison sighed and stood up, going to find her friends and tell them that they were leaving. When she stumbled out of the bathroom, and her eyes befell upon the half naked forms of Lydia and Stiles, her eyes bugged open. "Oh." She squeaked, hers eyes flying upwards. "Dear god. Um. Okay. You guys get dressed. Im gonna go round up the others. My Dad will be here in like an hour." Stiles and Lydia watched Allison as she ran out of the room, and then looked at each other. "Why aren't we naked?" Lydia asked, and Stiles just shrugged, pulling Lydia onto his chest and kissing her into silence.

Chris pulled into the parking lot of Derek's condo, getting out and jogging up and into the building. He gave the elevator a glance and decided to forgo it for the stairs. As he quickly made it to the Alpha's floor, the thought that the younger male wolf wouldn't care what his teen wolves were doing crossed his mind, but Chris just shook his head, and slammed his fist against the heavy metal door four times. Chris heard light footsteps walking to the door, and then it being pulled open by a small blond girl, her eyes distrustful and glaring at him. "Can I help you?" She asked, eyeing the gun tucked at his hip, moving her small body so that it blocked the small gap into Derek's home even more. Thats when Chris spotted the black blood of her white tee. "Derek's hurt." It wasn't a question at all. Black blood usually meant dying. "I don't-" The girl was cut off by a weak growl and then she was being pushed behind a bleeding Derek Hale. "What the fuck do you want?" He growled. Chris looked at him, and then pushed his way into the loft. "Go get in my SUV. It the black one. Get the First Aid kit out of it. Hurry." He tossed the keys to the blond girl. She gave Derek a look. Derek sighed and nodded. "Al-Alright..." She hurried out of the loft, running down the hall. Derek walked back to the big op0bed, falling back onto it with a groan. This is where Chris found a shredded shirt, bloody towels and a bunch of empty bottles of Advil. "Here." He turned and looked at the blond girl. Now that he could look closely at her for a moment as he took the box, he noticed things. He noticed that she was small in stature, but strong. He noticed that she was in her late teens. "Thanks." He makes quick work of patching up the young Alpha and then stands him up. "Alright, Doggie, we're going for a ride. Keep your tongue in the the car. We have puppies to go pick up." Chris grinned at an exasperated Derek and Blondie.

Room 215, 216, 217! Alison brought her hand to up to knock, but was stopped when she heard a noise. She leant her ear against the door listening, when she heard it again. A... girly giggling noise? Uh... She pushes the door open a bit, and peaks in. To find Scott, Boyd, Isaac and Ethan in girly PJ's, watching the Notebook and... That's where her makeup bag went! "Allison!" Scott said, jumping up, his eyes wide, looking around at his friends. "I.. Uh...This isn't what it looks like!" "Uh... Yeah. So... Um. Get dressed. My Dad should be here in like an hour. And uhhh... You guys can just give me my Makeup bag later... Yeah..." The five teens just stare at eachother for a minute or two, and then Allison whirls away and out the door. Scott turns to look at the other boys, his eyebrows furrowed. "Why ARE we doing this?" The other three just shrugged, and started to get ready.


End file.
